Little Warriors
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: This takes place when the KFP characters are elementary school age 6 or 7 . Po is the new student at "Kung Fu Kubs". He and the Furious Five must use teamwork to keep Tai Lung out of mischief and trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At "Kung Fu Kubs", a school for young children who want to learn kung fu, a new student was going to be arriving. It was a little, round, panda bear named Po.

Po had no kung fu experience at all. He only knew from watching. He was so thrilled to be taking classes. His father never wanted him to learn Kung Fu. He had always wanted him to do his job as a noodle chef, but he finally broke down and allowed Po to go.

Po stood outside the door of the school. Master Shifu welcomed him in.

Shifu: Good morning, little one. What might your name be?

Po: Po.

Shifu: Aw, yes. This must be your first time ever trying kung fu.

Po: I've tried before, but I always fell down.

Shifu: Then we'll have to work on that. You must understand that all the other students are ahead of you so we'll just have to catch you up as quickly as possible. Don't feel rushed, just keep that in mind.

Po got excited. He was ready to kick some butt. He observed in the big play area, all the little warriors punching, kicking, and slicing objects.

Shifu: Class, I'd like you to meet our new student. This is Po.

The students all lined up before them and bowed gracefully to the newcomer. All, but one. A small snow leopard sat in a chair in the corner of the room. He was surrounded by stuffed animal stuffing and he had his back turned to everyone else.

Shifu: Tai Lung. Please, come join us in greeting Po.

The snow leopard scoffed.

Tai Lung: I'd rather jump off a cliff.

Shifu: Come right now!

Tai Lung stood up and walked though the piles of stuffing over to the others. He bowed ungratefully. The monkey looked up at the panda.

Monkey: Can I fight him first?

Mantis: No. He should take on me first!

Shifu: Po is not yet ready to take on your level. He must start at level one before he may proceed to fight the rest of you.

Tigress: This panda can't fight. He's too plumpy!

Shifu: Tigress! Be respectful to all.

Tigress: Sorry, Master.

Shifu: Well, I see to it, that Po stretches before he trains. Tigress, would you be so kind as to show him around and help him stretch.

Tigress didn't look too happy about this, but she bowed.

Tigress: Yes, Master.

Shifu left the room. Po approached the tiger.

Po: Hi, I'm Po! I'm sure we'll be great friends!

Tigress: Don't address with "Hi", Panda! Don't address me at all! This is a school for kung fu warriors and kung fu warriors only, so I'd be careful if I were you.

It was hard to take Tigress seriously when she had such a cute, high voice.

Tigress: Follow me.

Po did as he was told. They first walked over to a corner with pads, wood blocks, and a bear punching bag.

Tigress: This is where we test our strengths. We have to practice punches and kicks on those pads and that punching bag. Good luck breaking that wooden block in half your forehead.

Po looked at the pieces of wood and gulped.

Tigress: Over here is where we practice our meditating and zen. To be a kung fu warrior, you must become one with earth and nature.

Tigress kept on moving.

Tigress: That's where we eat. I expect you'll be over there a lot.

Po: Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me.

Tigress: That's the obstacle course and that's the bad corner. You sit there as a punishment. Tai Lung is usually over there.

Po: What's with all the stuffing everywhere?

Tigress: Tai Lung likes to take his aggression out on stuffed animals. He's already ripped up a whole bunch of my dolls and the others' toys. I don't care if he rips up my dolls though, because I know that warriors don't play with dolls.

Tigress kept her stern expression. Po looked at the stuffing around the bad corner that Tai Lung was sitting in and gulped again.

Po stretched and did a few exercises when Shifu came in.

Shifu: Are we all ready, class?

Po: Yes, sir!

Tigress: You call him, Master, Plumpy!

Po: Oh, sorry. Yes, Master!

Shifu chuckled.

Shifu: I can't wait to get started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shifu: Class, line up!

The class did so. Po, however, stumbled to get in line. Tai Lung stifled a laugh.

Shifu: To begin today's training, you must first learn to balance. Posture is very important in learning kung fu. Everybody in ready position.

They all stood straight and tall with their paws together in front of them. Po copied.

Shifu: Position!

The students all, in unison, gracefully picked up one foot and stuck it out to the side. One arm was smoothly curved like a rainbow over their head with their other arm stretched out to the side.

When Po picked up his leg he immediately fell over. The other kids laughed hysterically.

Shifu: Class!

The laughter seized. Po stood back up and tried again, but clumsily toppled over. Tai Lung snickered. Shifu glared at him.

Shifu: Panda. You must concentrate. You can't just throw your weight around.

Tai Lung: Yeah, or else the whole place will come crashing down.

The others cracked up.

Shifu: Tai Lung! You are sentenced to the corner of shame. You have-

Tai Lung: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Disrespect, should be ashamed. I get it.

The leopard waded through the stuffing over to the chair.

Shifu: Try it again, Po. No rush. Take all the time you need.

Po: But what if it takes forever? I want to kick some bad guy butt! Hoy-yah!!!

Po kicked in mid-air and fell down again. Monkey and Mantis had to cover their mouths. Viper nudged them.

Shifu: Try.

Po attempted to balance again, but he fell once more.

Shifu: You'll get it soon enough. That was a little better. You have to focus on what you are doing or else you will lose your balance.

Po frowned. It was time for their next lesson.

Shifu: Tigress, you shall go first. Ready? Go!

Tigress broke a piece of wood in half with her eyes closed.

Po was astonished.

Po: Oh come on. Tigress is like a semi-pro. There's no way that everyone else here can do it.

Shifu picked up another board. Monkey kicked it out of his hands and kicked it again towards the wall. It hit the wall and shattered.

Next, Viper wrapped herself around the wood, squeezed, and it broke.

Crane easily sliced it in half with his wing. Mantis, somehow, kicked and broke it in half. Tai Lung violently split the board in half with his forehead.

Shifu presented a wooden board to Po.

Po: How do they do that? It doesn't make sense that they can do it when they're little.

Shifu: They can do it, because they have the mind and power. You would be surprised, Panda, that they still have a long way to go before they become masters. Go ahead and try. You will also be surprised that if you focus all your energy on your goal, you will become as well as them soon.

Po looked at the board funny. He stared at it like he could somehow break it with his mind. He puffed out his cheeks and started moving his arms around.

Po: You wanna piece of me? Well, I'm going to get a piece of you. Don't mock me, don't mock me.

Crane: Uh… what is he doing?

Viper: I think he's talking to the board.

Po kept on swinging his fists around, not actually hitting the wood.

Po: Get ready to feel the heat!

He finally slammed his paw down and then…

Po: OOWWWWWW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Po sat on the floor with an icepack on his paw. His eyes were still watering a bit. He was trying to meditate with the rest of the class, but it wasn't easy to stay calm with his paw throbbing.

Shifu: Find your inner peace and inhale through your nose and *_exhales_* exhale through your mouth.

The class did so, except for Po. Tai Lung opened one eye and glanced at Po. He smirked.

Shifu: It's time for lunch everyone.

Po perked up at the sound of that. Everyone gathered around the lunch table. Shifu set out a bowl of dumplings in the middle, some noodles, and fish. Everyone got a plate. Po was piling everything onto his plate. He had completely forgotten about his paw.

Shifu: Be sure to eat plenty of food. It is a great source of energy.

Po: Oh, don't worry about that, Master!

Po picked up a dumpling with his chopsticks.

Tai Lung grinned his evil grin and quickly snatched it up before it could even reach his mouth.

Po: Hey!

Tai Lung did the same to everyone else too.

Monkey: Hey!

Viper: Give that back.

Tai Lung stuffed them all in his mouth and grinned. Po squinted at him and tried to pick up another dumpling, but Tai Lung was too quick. He gulped down the dumpling and laughed.

Tai Lung: I don't even see why I have to go to this school. I'm way beyond this _baby_ level.

Tigress started to dig her claws into the table.

Viper: We all must learn at our own rate. You're still learning yourself anyway.

Crane: Yeah. Since when did you become head of class?

Mantis: Teacher's pet!

Tai Lung let out a low growl.

Tai Lung: You all know that _I_'m Shifu's favorite. That he knows I'm destined to be the greatest warrior in the world! He knows that none of you could ever make it to –

Tigress lunged out at Tai Lung, just in time for Shifu to walk in.

Shifu: Tigress!

Tigress looked up in surprise. Shifu didn't say a word. He simply pointed to the corner where Tai Lung usually sat. Tigress walked over to the chair. Po could see it in her eyes that she was trying to hide the fact that she was really crying inside.

As soon as Shifu left, Po stood up.

Po: That wasn't nice, Tai Lung.

Tai Lung: You're saying that as if you just figured it out. Of course it's not nice, but who cares. No one would dare to hurt me. I'm too powerful!

Po: That doesn't mean you have to be a meanie!

Everyone at the table gasped. Po looked around at everyone confused.

Po: What?

He turned back to Tai Lung whose eyes were huge with anger.

Tai Lung: No one's ever stood up to me like that! What's even more embarrassing is that it's a big, fat panda!

Po snatched up the bowl of dumplings.

Po: Yeah, well if you keep stealing and eating our dumplings- uh…

Po tried to think of a good comeback.

Po: Then you're going to turn into a big, fat, snow leopard!

With a blink of an eye, Tai Lung darted towards Po and grabbed the bowl out of his paws.

Tai Lung: I'm not going to hurt you, Panda. I mean it's only fair since you have no defense at all.

Po: Well, I have my friends!

Po turned to the others. They looked scared.

Po: Guys?

Monkey: You never insult Tai Lung.

Mantis: That's a huge boo-boo.

Crane: Keep talking and you're going to need another ice pack or two.

Mantis: Or four.

Monkey: Or fifteen.

Tai Lung chuckled.

Tai Lung: If you were a smart panda, you would listen to your friends.

The snow leopard's dark tone gave Po the chills. Just then, Shifu came in which meant that lunchtime was over. Although Po would have normally been sad that he didn't get to eat anything, he wasn't hungry. The whole Tai Lung incident had made him lose his appetite.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I haven't been updating lately. This summer has been crazy for me. Thank you for the comments! ___

Chapter 4

During free play, Po sat all alone while the others all practiced their kung fu moves. Po had set up a table out of boards and mats that were used for kung fu. He had a bunch of bowls from lunch on the table and chopsticks. He had taken the bear punching bag and put it in front of the table.

Viper and Crane, feeling kind of sorry for the poor fellow, came over to him.

Viper: What cha' playin'?

Po: I'm playing noodle shop. Wanna play with me? We can all be chefs and take turns being the customers.

Crane and Viper looked at each other.

Crane: Uh… That's okay. We're just going to go practice some more. Bye.

Viper: Talk to you later, Po.

Po frowned and just decided to play by himself. He went up to the punching bag.

Po: Hello, sir. What can I get for you today?

The others watched from afar.

Viper: I feel kind of bad for Po.

Monkey: Me too.

Mantis: Me three.

Tigress: It's kind of pathetic if you ask me.

Tai Lung: Who is he kidding? A panda can't be a kung fu warrior. He should know that. I'll bet you a million-gazillion dollars that he doesn't come back tomorrow.

Monkey: I don't know, Tai Lung. He seems pretty contident to me. Er- con-fi-dent.

Tai Lung: Monkey! Just look at him! Warriors don't play!

Tigress looked down looking kind of guilty. Tai Lung noticed and swiftly turned over to her.

Tai Lung: What, Tigress? You want to play with toys too?

Tigress shot back at him.

Tigress: NO! You're right. Warriors _don't _play.

The next day, Po excitedly raced to the school.

Mr. Ping: Po! Are you really sure you want to go to the class again? I thought you said the other kids weren't treating you nice.

Po: Yeah, Daddy, but I thought that if I got there real early, then I would have time to practice before the others get here.

Po rushed in and saw Tai Lung hanging upside down from one of the ropes.

Tai Lung: You're here early. Sheesh. Everyone seems to be showing up at weird times today. For once I beat Tigress. She's usually the first one to get here. I don't know why she always has this thing where she has to get here before me. That's why I finally decided to show up super duper early! She's also always the last one to leave.

Po: I wonder why Tigress always wants to show up before you.

Tai Lung: Isn't that what I just said?

Po was sure wishing that Tai Lung wasn't there. There went his chance to practice. Of all the students, it had to be Tai Lung. He knew that Tai Lung would be the one that would laugh at him the most if he had practiced.

After awhile, Tigress showed up. While Tai Lung was busy doing flips and kicks, Po sat there quietly when he noticed Tigress holding something. It looked like a stuffed animal tiger. A really cute and cuddly- looking one at that. She had turned to face the wall, but Po could tell she was hugging it really tight. He watched as she slipped it into her locker and turned around.

Tigress' eyes widened as she noticed the panda sitting there. She knew Tai Lung was there and knew his back was turned, but she hadn't noticed Po quietly sitting in the corner, watching her.

Po: Tigress, is that why you always want to show up early and leave late? Just so you can hide that you like to play with dolls?

Tigress: How did you know when I come and go?

Po: Tai Lung told me.

Tigress: Well, it's none of your beeswax!

Po: But I thought you said warriors don't play with-

Tigress slapped her paw over his mouth.

Tigress: Yeah? So what! Just swear not to tell anyone, or else you'll be _very_ sorry.

Po nodded.

Tigress put her paw down.

Po: Just tell me this. Why?

Tigress sighed.

Tigress: I can't believe I'm telling you- of all people. Okay. I love that doll. Her name is Tigerlilly. I take her everywhere with me, but in a backpack or bag, never anywhere you can see it. I bring her to school and hide her in my locker for good luck. I can't tell anyone, especially Tai Lung because you know, warriors don't play. That answer your question.

Po: Mm-hmm.

Tigress: Good. Remember, don't tell a single soul!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The class went pretty normal. Po seemed to be getting a little better. It was hard though, for Tigress had her eyes on him all the time, making sure that he wasn't whispering anything behind her back.

By the end of the day, Tigress was pretty pleased with Po for not saying anything.

Tigress: Good job, Plumpy. You really kept your mouth shut. Don't think I'm letting you off so easy though. I'm still watching you.

Po: Trust me, Tigress. Your secret is safe with me.

Mantis: What secret?

Tigress and Po gasped as they turned to see Mantis and Crane standing next to them.

Po: Uh… The secret to balancing on one foot with your eyes shut. Heh-heh…

Crane: Really? There's a secret? I want to know.

Mantis: Yeah! Me too.

Tigress shot Po a menacing glare. She hissed in his ear.

Tigress: You better think fast because I'm not helping you with this.

Po shuddered.

Po: Uh… First you take a deep breath.

Mantis and Crane did so.

Po: Then, uh- you go to your happy place. Then… you close your eyes, put one finger in your nose, spin around three times, and… slowly pick your foot up.

Mantis and Crane toppled over onto the floor.

Crane: Po! Don't make things up. Tell us the real secret.

Po: Well... if I told you the real secret, then… it wouldn't be a secret anymore. Right?

Mantis and Crane: Oh! That makes sense.

Mantis: But since we're all friends here, we have the right to know too. We won't tell anyone.

Po: Uh… Well, nobody knows this one except for Tigress and me so it's very good one when only two people know it.

Po stumbled with his words. He didn't quite know what to say. Tai Lung, hearing this, raced over to the group.

Tai Lung: Secret!?

Tigress nudged Po.

Tigress: (whispers) Way to go, Plumpy.

Tai Lung: There can't be a kung fu secret that I'm not aware of. I know them all.

Po: This is a new one.

Tai Lung: Let's hear it then.

Monkey and Viper saw the group and headed over. Everyone was crowded around Po.

Po: Um… um…

Shifu came in and whispered to Tigress that she had an early dismissal and that she should pack up her things a little early.

Tigress snuck away from the crowd to pack up. She quietly snuck her doll into her back pack, but as soon as it was halfway in, Po saw her.

Po: Tigress? Where are you-

That's when everyone's attention was turned to the tiger.

Po: Oops.

Tai Lung: Hey! Tigress, you have a doll!?

Tai Lung swiped Tigerlilly out of Tigress' paws.

Tigress: Don't hurt her!

Tai Lung: Don't you know the rules? Warriors don't play!

Tigress: I don't play with her, I just- use her for practice.

Tai Lung: Really? So it would mean nothing if I ripped her head off just like all the other pathetic toys I've ripped up?

Tigress didn't answer. She tried to keep her face stern as she fought back a tear.

Po: Don't move, Tai Lung. Tigerlilly means a lot to Tigress.

Tigress: PO!

Tai Lung: So it has a name too?

Tai Lung stuck out a sharp claw and cut the neck of the doll a bit.

Tai Lung: Whoops!

Tigress got really mad. She lunged for the snow leopard, but he quickly dashed out of her way.

Tai Lung: You know I'm the fasted student here. Since you like to play so much, Tigress and Po, how about we turn this into a game. You have to actually catch me and take the doll from me. You can't just get me to give it to you. You also can't tell Master Shifu because I'll rip her to shreds before he can do anything.

Po: You'd get into a lot of trouble though.

Tai Lung: Yeah, but it's not like Shifu and just magically put her back together.

Tigress: Deal.

Tai Lung: Good. This will be fun.

Tai Lung dashed off into a different room.

Tigress: What did just do? I wasn't thinking. My parents are going to pick me up soon and if I leave, who knows what Tai Lung will do to her.

Viper: Don't worry, Tigress. We're all on your side.

Tigress smiled.

Po: Six to one? This will be easy.

Crane: I wouldn't say that, Po. Tai Lung is like an almost pro. He trains about every minute!

Viper: I'm sure we can do it. If we all work together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, I apologize for not updating much. I also apologize for any typos I may make, for I hurt my pinkie finger, which makes it difficult to type.** Chapter 6

Po: This shouldn't be too hard. There's not that many rooms he can hide in.

Crane: Yes, but he's like a master at kung fu compared to us.

Po: Okay. Here's the plan: Monkey and Mantis, go search the Zen room. Viper and Crane, search the lunchroom. Tigress and I will stay here in the play/practice room. Everyone stay in your areas. As long as every room is guarded, he shouldn't get away.

Everyone split up. Monkey and Mantis found Tai Lung under a pile of pillows. Mantis whispered to Monkey.

Mantis: I think he's under there. You surprise attack him and I'll grab the doll.

Monkey climbed up on a shelf over-looking the pile of pillows and he jumped down. Unfortunately, Tai Lung had heard their plan and sprinted out of the pillows. Mantis shut the door and tried to fight back. Monkey leaped up to aid him. The two threw everything they had at the enemy, but he blocked every move. Monkey and Mantis finally gave up and out of breath. Tai Lung, Tigress' doll in hand, punched through the paper door and ran into the next room.

Tai Lung entered the lunchroom, which had no door. Crane quickly stood in front of the doorway.

Viper: You're not going anywhere, Tai Lung, until you give us Tigress' doll!

Tai Lung: Oh yeah? Well, let's see about that.

Tai Lung grabbed a pile of plates and started tossing them towards Viper. Viper gracefully dodged them. Crane kicked over a box of rice, hoping that Tai Lung would slip.

The rice scattered everywhere. Crane's plan didn't go well. Tai Lung slipped a little, but whacked Viper to the floor. Crane went over to help Viper and that's when Tai Lung found his chance to slip away.

He entered the play/practice room and found Po and Tigress.

Tai Lung: Well, well, well. This should be easy. A little baby who wants her doll back and a big, ol' panda.

Tigress: Drop the doll and nobody gets hurt.

Tai Lung: I don't think so.

Tai Lung took his claw and sliced the doll's neck a little more.

Tai Lung: Oops.

Tigress attacked the snow leopard. Po stood back and watched. What could he possibly do? He wasn't good at kung fu at all. But he had to try.

Po grabbed a bamboo staff and snuck up behind Tai Lung.

Tigress, with all her might, tried to take the doll from Tai Lung. He had her pinned down.

Tai Lung: Give it up, Tigress. You know you shouldn't be wasting your energy on this dumb doll.

Just then, Po whacked Tai Lung in the back of the head.

Tai Lung: Ow! Hey!

Tai Lung turned around. Po didn't know what to do next. He grinned.

Po: Uh… hoy- yah?

Tai Lung growled and walked towards Po slowly.

Tai Lung: You're actually trying to fight me? This I have got to see. Well, bring it on, Panda.

Tigress, finding her chance, swung her legs around, knocking Tai Lung to the floor. Now his attention was on Tigress again. Po started hitting the snow leopard with the stick again. Tai Lung didn't know which to go after first, Tigress or the pathetic panda.

Tigress was worn out. Tai Lung turned to Po.

Tai Lung: Looks like I win. I just need to finish you off.

He punched Po in the stomach. Po laughed.

Po: That tickles!

Tai Lung continued to try to hit Po's stomach. Soon, Po was on the floor, laughing, kicking, and waving his arms around. Surprisingly, all his kicking and moving was actually beating Tai Lung.

Finally, Po stood up, and right when Tai Lung was going to seriously put the hurt on him, in walks Master Shifu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter! Thankies for bearing with me, guys. Thnx for the comments too! ;) I hope this doesn't turn out to be kind of a weak ending.** Chapter 7

Tai Lung dropped the doll immediately and stepped back from Po.

Tai Lung: Po was being mean to me!

Po sat up.

Po: No I wasn't! Tai Lung was the one that was causing the trouble!

Shifu looked from the panda to the snow leopard.

Shifu: This does not look good, you two. I do not care who started this. I do care though that someone was trying to finish it.

Viper slithered over.

Viper: Master, it wasn't just them. I was in on it too.

Crane, Monkey, and Mantis stepped out too.

Monkey: We were there too.

Tigress walked out holding Tigerlilly.

Tigress: Don't punish them, Master. They were just trying to help me. Tai Lung took away my doll and they were trying to help me get it back.

Shifu turned to Tai Lung again.

Shifu: I expected this from you. I can't have this behavior continuing in my classes. You are a very skilled student and I hate to have to punish you like this, but it must be done. You will be banned from this class until you know how to behave!

Tai Lung looked shocked and very angry.

Po: Okay, go ahead. How long am I going to be gone from class?

Shifu smiled.

Shifu: An important rule to kung fu is when to use it. You are only to use it when needed for defense only. Not for hurting someone. You did it to help Tigress and not to hurt Tai Lung, which I must say, was a pretty good cause.

Po smiled back. Tigress walked up to the panda and hugged her doll tightly.

Tigress: Thank you very much, Plump- I mean, Po.

Tigress bowed to him.

Po: You're welcome.

_Maybe this class wouldn't be so hard after all, _thought Po with a grin.


End file.
